


Sammy's Tongue

by twinkalecki



Category: Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester - Freeform, Dom!Sam, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hair!Kink, Household, Incest, Kinda fluff, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough ficlet, Sub!Dean, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkalecki/pseuds/twinkalecki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is away on a business trip, and Dean's needs are getting the better of him. He has a better imagination than he thought.   (✿◠‿◠)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy's Tongue

The light shone through the blinds and bounced off the thick, white duvet covers. Dean slowly awoke, eyes still closed, and reached over to the other side of their bed, reviving his arm from a pile of heavy, matching white pillows with one big stretch. Force of habit, Sammy was still in Denver. Dean sighed with the realisation. His morning wood was throbbing almost instantly. It didn’t help his growing erection thinking about how Sam would wake him up, right about now, by rimming him until Dean was begging Sam to let him come. Sam's very own morning surprise for his boyfriend. Or imagining Sam grabbing his ankles with one big hand and forcing his legs up so they were against his chest, and rocking Dean with the other, making him fuck himself on Sam’s tongue. How Sam would have to hold him down because Dean could never hold still with the bursts of pleasure making him jolt. Sam would tongue fuck him until every inch of him he was full with white hot pleasure. Imagining himself running his hands through his brothers hair holding on for dear life because he’s so carried away with his need for Sam. He knows Sammy has a definite hair kink; he would moan and grunt into Dean’s small pink hole as he pushed his tongue deeper. Dean loved being rimmed by Sam, being claimed by his brother, loved begging and whimpering for Sammy's tongue, wanting to be dominated by **his** Sam. The best part was not just feeling Sam’s tongue (getting deeper and deeper) inside him, or feeling absolutely soaked from Sam’s spit, but how Sam would suck Dean through his orgasm. He would hold Dean in place and then kiss, suck and lap at Dean’s sensitive hole until all of Deans aftershocks were over. Sam loved that Dean couldn’t walk again afterwards, his knees being too weak from the powerful orgasms Sam’s tongue would give him, and Sammy would always take him in his arms and carry him downstairs for breakfast. With the occasional break to sit Dean on every counter and surface they past to make out like teenagers.

Dean let out a loud cry to break him from his thoughts. He looked down at his chest to see it hot white spurts. He felt his face grow redder and hotter with the realisation that had just come, untouched. Just thinking about Sam, maybe he NEEDED Sam a little more than he thought. A weekend without his Sam suddenly felt like a month and Dean doesn’t know how to stop himself from turning into a horny teenager every time he thinks about his brother.


End file.
